On Aura Le Ciel
|year = 2000 |position = 23rd |points = 5 |previous = Je Veux Donner Ma Voix |next = Je n'ai que mon âme |composers = Pierre Legay, Benoît Heinrich |language = French |lyrics = Pierre Legay, Benoît Heinrich |conductor = N/A |semiplace = N/A |semipoints = N/A }} On Aura Le Ciel, was performed by Moroccan singer Sofia Mestari, representing France at the Eurovision Song Contest 2000 held in Stockholm, Sweden. It came last-but-one place (23rd) above Belgium, with just 5 points. The song is a love ballad, with Mestari telling her lover that when they go somewhere together, they will have everything they need for the simple reason that they will be with each other. Lyrics French= Et dans tes yeux, mes yeux, plonger, traverser l'océan Poser enfin la main sur toi Et dans tes bras, mes bras, tomber, emportée par l'élan Laisser enfin glisser mes doigts On aura le ciel Un peu des anges, les ailes, on s'envole, toi et moi On aura le miel Un goût d'orange, cannelle, on s'envole toi et moi Et sur ta peau, ma peau salée, savourer les moments La nuit, flâner enfin un peu sur toi, mon bébé Et sur ton cœur, mon cœur, briller, déposer un diamant La nuit, penser enfin un peu à moi On aura le ciel Un peu des anges, les ailes, on s'envole, toi et moi On aura le miel Un goût d'orange, cannelle, on s'envole toi et moi Oh... se jouer des nuages sous le ciel bleu, mon bébé Se jouer des nuages sous le ciel bleu On aura le soleil au fond des yeux, mon bébé On aura le soleil au fond des yeux Et sur ton cœur, mon cœur, léger, emporté par le vent Oh... toi et moi On aura le ciel Un peu des anges, les ailes, on s'envole, toi et moi On aura le miel Un goût d'orange, cannelle, on s'envole, toi et moi On aura le ciel (Et sur ta peau, ma peau salée, savourer les moments) On s'envole toi et moi On aura le miel (Et sur ton cœur, mon cœur, briller, déposer un diamant) S'envole toi et moi On aura le ciel Un peu des anges, les ailes, on s'envole, toi et moi On aura le miel Un goût d'orange, cannelle, on s'envole, toi et moi On aura le cielhttp://diggiloo.net/?2000fr |-| Translation= And in your eyes, my eyes, to dive, to cross the ocean To finally put my hand on you And in your arms, my arms, to fall, taken by the impulse To finally let my fingers slide We'll have the sky A little bit like angels, wings, we're flying away, you and I We'll have the honey A taste of orange, cinnamon, we're flying away, you and I And on your skin, my salty skin, to savour the moments At night, to finally laze a little bit on you, my baby And in your heart, my heart, to shine, to put down a diamond At night, to finally think a little bit of me We'll have the sky A little bit like angels, wings, we're flying away, you and I We'll have the honey A taste of orange, cinnamon, we're flying away, you and I Oh... to play with clouds under the blue sky, my baby To play with clouds under the blue sky We'll have the sun deeply in our eyes, my baby We'll have the sun deeply in our eyes And on your heart, my heart, light, taken by the wind Oh... you and I We'll have the sky A little bit like angels, wings, we're flying away, you and I We'll have the honey A taste of orange, cinnamon, we're flying away, you and I We'll have the sky (And on your skin, my salty skin, to savour the moments) We're flying away, you and I We'll have the sky (And on your heart, my heart, to shine, to put down a diamond) We're flying away, you and I We'll have the sky A little bit like angels, wings, we're flying away, you and I We'll have the honey A taste of orange, cinnamon, we're flying away, you and I We'll have the sky References Videos Category:France Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2000 Category:21st Century Eurovision